mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
The Irregular at Magic High School The Movie: The Girl Who Summons the Stars
The film, titled Gekijōban Mahōka Kōkō no Rettōsei: Hoshi o Yobu Shojo (The Irregular at Magic High School The Movie: The Girl Who Calls the Stars), will be a completely new work with an original new story written by light novel author Tsutomu Satou. This movie series produced by Madhouse Studio.. Synopsis In the story, the seasons have change and it will soon be the second spring. Tatsuya and Miyuki have finished their first year at first magic high school and are on their spring break. The two go to their villa on the Ogasawara Island archipelago. After only a small moment of peace a lone young woman named Kokoa appears before them. She has abandoned the Naval base and she tells Tatsuya her one wish. PV & Cast 'Cast' ;Shiba Tatsuya :Voiced by: Yuichi Nakamura :The main protagonist and 1st year student at the Magic University Affiliated First High. The story is centered around Tatsuya and his life at school. He is a Course 2 student of First High School, commonly known as "Weeds", for they are reserves and are poorly lacking in practical magic application skills. ;Shiba Miyuki :Voiced by: Saori Hayami :Little sister to the main protagonist Shiba Tatsuya. Unlike Tatsuya, Miyuki is a Course 1 student of First High School and is highly admired by her peers. Though due to her brother complex, this often leads to small disruptions in the schools "unspoken law"; Course 1 and Course 2 students should never mingle. ;Chiba Erika :Voiced by: Yumi Uchiyama :Daughter of the Chiba Family, of the Hundred Families. She is Tatsuya's classmate and friend throughout their high school journey. She is a Course 2 student of First High School. ;Shibata Mizuki :Voiced by: Satomi Satō :Shibata Mizuki is also a friend of Tatsuya's, but has uncommonly extra sensory eyes that can detect other magicians' auras or Psion signatures. She is a Course 2 student of First High School. ;Saijou Leonhart :Voiced by: Takuma Terashima :Saijou Leonhart, or commonly known as Leo is a very impulsive and hot-blooded person who is easily provoked. He is one of the few male friends that Tatsuya has and a great companion. He is a Course 2 student of First High School. ;Yoshida Mikihiko :Voiced by: Atsushi Tamaru :Yoshida Mikihiko is a user of the Ancient Magic, the first generation of magic that was used. He is introduced later in the series, is a childhood friend of Erika. Mikihiko is a very quiet student, but also the heir to his family's magic. It is hinted that he is more than he seems at times. ;Kokoa :Kokoa is a deserter from the National Defense Navy's base, and who ends up in Miyuki's care. Her appearance is that of a very young woman, but her true character is shrouded in mystery. Promotional Video * PV 1 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwg4pKPUlWE * PV 2 - https://streamable.com/xo3j External Links Japanese Animes Website: www.mahouka.jp Anime News Network Article: http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news.... Category:Releases